The Remembered Ones
by Ptrst
Summary: PG because I'm not sure what's going to happen. Basically a sequel to The Forgotten Ones, but it's a different story. Read The Forgotten Ones first, please, it explains a lot. COMPLETE!
1. Not So Helpless

DISCLAIMER: *sob* I own nothing. If I owned Harry Potter or any related characters, objects, places, etc, I wouldn't be sitting at home on my stupid, broken computer that we've had for the past six years, screaming at it for spontaneously shutting down, and trying to write a fanfic. You can sue if you really want to, but I must warn you, I can out-yell my four year old sister, out-smart my thirty nine year old mother, and out-argue everyone I know, including you. Plus, there's nothing you can sue me for, so it would just be a big waste of everyone's time.

Author's Note: This is a continuation of The Forgotten Ones, sort of. The major plot is different, though, so I decided not to just add it on as more chapters. The beginning of this, it is admitted, is fluffy and happy, but I promise it'll get more serious eventually.

Author's Note: If you haven't read The Forgotten Ones, read it now, please, because I highly doubt that this is going to explain much of their past. The Forgotten Ones contains the start of their relationship, so you should read that first.

Author's Note: Read and review, please, or I may be forced to stop writing… well, not really, but I won't give a cookie to you if you don't review! Okay, read now.

~READ THE FORGOTTEN ONES! THEN, SKIP FORWARD IN TIME A BIT, UNTIL YOU GET TO THE SUMMER AFTER NEVILLE'S SIXTH YEAR, WHERE THIS STORY STARTS.

Chapter I

Not So Helpless

As usual, Neville had been looking forward to Luna's post. Every morning, as soon as the sun was up, a strange looking creature (a rare species of bird, Neville guessed, but definitely not an owl) arrived on his windowsill carrying increasingly long letters from Luna. At first, he was unhappy with being woken that early, but soon he began to rise before the letters came.

He liked to watch the sunrise; it reminded him of Luna, and the first kiss they ever shared. And when he watched the sky change colors, black, and orange, and purple some days, and finally resulting in the beautiful shade of blue that reminded him of the lake at Hogwarts where they had sat many a day, he knew that Luna, too, was looking at the sky, and he felt as if she were sitting next to him.

He thought it was sort of funny, how she could write for pages and pages about the simplest (not to mention strangest) things: a butterfly that she strongly suspected had links with Cornelius "Goblin Crusher" Fudge, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack that they caught during the summer vacation after her fourth her, the face her father makes when he's tying his shoes, and Neville knew he would never forget the 52 page essay she wrote on nargles the day before.

This time, she wrote about something surprisingly normal: the sunset.

_Dear Neville,_

_I miss you so much! I'm glad that it's only a few more weeks until we go back to Hogwarts, until I get to see your face again._

_I hope you liked my last letter. It's really very important to alert the world to the existence of creatures such as nargles._

_I watched the sunset last night. Did you see it? It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen…_

(It continued on for 63 pages, describing in great detail all the happenings during the aforementioned sunset, including "Crinky" the Snorkack's shouts of fear at the mouse that scuttered across one of his many feet, and how that caused the birds nearby to fly up in warning, and how she could have sworn that one bird actually rose a split second before his shouts, and how that bird has, in fact, been linked to many assorted Dark societies, and…)

_And just as I was contemplating the possible extent of that bird's associations with the Dark Side, I turned my back on the remaining light. And do you know what? I felt like as long as I didn't see the sun go down behind the mountains, it never had to._

_~All my love,_

_Luna_

Luna's letters always made him feel better about himself, like he really belonged, and, when he was reading them, he felt like the words she wrote down was the sole purpose for his existence. But today, he felt especially touched. _Maybe the sun really didn't have to go down at night_, he thought. _Maybe, if the whole world turned its back on the west during the last moments of dusk, the sun would just stay, frozen, forever._ He shook himself out of those thoughts. That was impossible. He was starting to sound like Luna. _But is that really a bad thing? I mean, after all, Luna is… _In truth, Neville didn't know exactly what Luna was. Unique, wonderful, special… the list went on and on. There was just something about the way she never seemed to know where she was going, but kept walking all the same. The way she always seemed surprised that there was someone else in the room, the way people talked about her, and she knew it, and she didn't seem to care.

But Neville knew that Luna cared. He knew that because he knew that she cried about it sometimes. He knew that people took her belongings, and she was never mad, she never even let on that she really cared. But she did. When she was ignored, she just walked off like she hadn't said anything, or she just kept on talking, until she said what she wanted to say, or until the person who was ignoring her gave up, and responded. Nobody knew that it hurt her when people were cruel. They'd just say "That's loony Lovegood. She probably didn't even notice!" But she did notice. As did Neville. 

During the latter part of his sixth year (Luna's fifth), when they were going out, Neville stuck up for Luna. A year earlier, that wouldn't have made any difference, but after assisting in the capture of several Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries at the end of his fifth year, people noticed him a little more. Of course, he was still greatly overshadowed by his fellow Gryffindors, but after he got into a fight with Draco Malfoy about the way he was treating Ginny and hexed the pants off of him (at more than one point literally), he gained some respect. Not to mention, Ginny got a much more faithful and attentive boyfriend.

But whenever Neville wasn't around to defend her, people were as cruel as ever; crueler, actually, since some felt a need to make up for lost time.

And then there was the fact that, now that he was being noticed more, some witches and wizards decided to try to hex Neville, instead.  It was hard for him, it must be admitted, to go from being generally ignored to being hexed at every corner. If it weren't for the D.A., which had been continued at the special request of Dumbledore, Neville doubted he would know enough defensive magic to avoid being seriously injured. Of course, he did get some books on hexes and jinxes, so he wasn't so helpless anymore.


	2. Sunsets Last Forever

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. I've never pretended it's mine, and I'm certainly not claiming ownership of Harry Potter and related trademarks here, where people can see it… I still wish it was mine, though!

Author's Note: Yeah, I get the overall fluffiness of the first chapter, but I warned that it was probably going to be soft, fluffy, and happy at the beginning. FYI, it's still the beginning. I'm not sure if this is going to be fluffy, but if it is, don't say you haven't been warned.

Author's Note: Read and review, as always, because reviews make me feel happy and special inside! Okay, now read.

Chapter II

Luna Lovegood always seemed happy. No matter what, she always had that peaceful smile on her face. But that was just for show. Inside, tears were forever dampening her face. Smiling was her way of making people think that she didn't care. But she did. For years, she went to her dormitory, or out on the grounds, or into empty classrooms, anywhere she couldn't be heard. And she sat, sometimes for hours at a time, and just cried. Then she dried her face, put her quill behind her ear, and smiled at the world.

She smiled because she knew it made people mad. It was the only form of revenge Luna would take, because she wasn't a violent or mean person. Of course, there was more than one time that she wanted nothing more than to pull out her wand and hex everyone within a square mile of her.

Then she met Neville. Of course, it wasn't just meeting Neville that changed anything. It was being around him, knowing that someone cared about her. And just that knowledge made her not want to cry.

The first time that Neville had stood up for Luna, she was surprised, though it seemed obvious that he should. She remembered it clearly, that cool April day. She was outside, under her favorite beech tree, doing homework. She realized that the three foot long parchment which contained hours worth of transfiguration work was missing. She had spent so long on that essay that she almost pulled out her wand and demanded that the essay be returned. She had never done anything like that before; it was her policy to not let anyone know that she cared.

Neville stood up. He saw Gryffindors Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown giggling over some parchment they held. Neville knew what it was, and he was going to get it back.

Parvati and Lavender acted offended when he asked for Luna's work back. And because of this, they felt obligated to pull out their wands and hex Neville.

No one knew that Neville was any good with a wand. But they quickly learned it. The hours he had put in with the D.A. had paid off, and, by that afternoon, people knew that Neville defended Luna, and Neville did his job well.

So no one messed with Luna while Neville was around. But Neville couldn't be around her all the time. He tried convincing her to stick up for herself, to fight back, but she always refused. She asked nicely for the things they stole, dodged curses with practiced ease, and never let the smile melt away from her face.

She wrote to Neville every day, and made certain that her letters always arrived as soon as the sun was up. He didn't know it, but she kissed every single one of the letters she sent to him, in memory of the first kiss they had ever shared. She had begun counting down until the September first, the day they would return to Hogwarts and finally see each other. She wrote the number in the upper right hand corner of her letters and circled it with a little heart. It wasn't like Luna to show so much emotion, but she couldn't help it.

Luna knew that she would always remember the first letter that Neville had written to her. It went,

_Luna ~ _

_So, what's up? Not really much here… (_Idle chatter filled up a few paragraphs, but Luna read and memorized it all)

_So, anyway, I can't wait to see you back at school in September. Write back!_

_~Neville_

She could tell that he wasn't very experienced in the art of writing. But, slowly, it improved, until finally, it was as near perfect as it could possibly get; at least Neville seemed to think so, because that was how he began every letter to her.

_My Dearest Luna ~ _

The day that she wrote to him about the sunset, she received a spectacular message that drove all thoughts from her mind.

_My Dearest Luna ~ _

_I miss you so much, I don't think I can wait any longer. So, let's not wait. I'm sixteen, and my Grams thinks that's old enough to go without supervision, so I'm going to __London__ as soon as I get your reply._

_I have plenty of gold, so that's not a problem, and it's only for a few weeks, and you know I'm trustworthy and I won't try anything… sneaky._

_So if your father will allow it, and it pleases you, I would like to ask you to join me. Though I hate to wait, I know your letters always come at daybreak, so I'll expect your answer then._

_~Yours, now and always,_

_Neville_


	3. Rite Of Passage

DISCLAIMER: whistles innocently Oh, hi! My name is… not included for paranoia reasons, and I would just like to talk to you about a thing called "plagiarism". Plagiarism is what it's called when someone copies something from someone else without permission, or when someone says that they came up with something, when they really didn't. I, , am not a plagiarist, and do not support plagiarism in any way, shape, or form. So I admit, freely and fully, that these are not my characters, and, honestly, I'm not the first person to come up with the idea for a Neville/Luna pairing, so please don't sue. Okay, go now.

Author's Note: Read and review, as always, and remember that this is only my second fanfic. If it's trash, declare it as such, and 72.6 cookies to the first person who criticizes me, because I hate not told how to improve!

Author's Note: I despise the complete and utter fluff that is the first few chapters of the story, but at least the last part of chapter two gave some hint of surprise and maybe even a little excitement into their lives!

Author's Note: I realize that, chances are, not many people are reading this story, and the people who are might not like it, but I'm writing it anyway for the pure amusement that it brings. And to those who are reading it, whether you're enjoying it or not, thank you for spending your valuable time reading my fanfic instead of one of the many, many others that are out there. Okay now read!

Chapter III

Neville Longbottom could hardly believe that his grandmother had agreed to let him go. He had hoped that she would say yes, but he didn't really believe that she would. But, as she told him, "All children need freedom, and if you think you're old enough to handle the responsibility of living on your own, go ahead. You're always welcome here, though, you and your little girlfriend, too." Of course, she didn't know that he had invited Luna to come with him, but she didn't have to know. After all, she decided to give him the freedom of adulthood, and he accepted the responsibility of whatever might happen. But nothing would happen. He was certain of that. Nothing could happen. It was Neville and, whatever changes he might have undergone over the past year and a half, it was impossible for Neville to do anything that… drastic.

He managed to keep himself busy for the rest of the day, after he had sent the letter. Even if Luna didn't go, he was going. It was a kind of… rite of passage in his family, to learn responsibility and independence. He still had the reward money the Ministry of Magic had awarded him for assisting in the capture of the Death Eaters, so that was no problem. He had been planning it for weeks; he even had a job set up at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with Fred and George. So there was no way that he was going to change his mind and stay home.

By the time he had finished packing all his belongings, it was nearing dinnertime – he had taken extra care not to forget anything, as he usually did when he left home.

He was so nervous, he could barely eat. Tomorrow, he wouldn't live here anymore. Tomorrow, he would be on his own. Except maybe for Luna. He didn't want to wait until dawn to get his post.

As it turned out, he didn't. At dusk, while he was eating dinner, another bird had arrived in Neville's now-empty bedroom. Apparently, Luna couldn't wait, either.


	4. The Shortest Letter

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything besides the order in which these particular words are placed, I would be rich. I would also be the author of the Harry Potter series, which would make this no longer a fanfic. But it is, and I'm not, so I'm going to go cry now and wish I was J.K. Rowling. L

Author's Note: I guess I really am allergic to closure. That's why I couldn't just leave The Forgotten Ones alone, I had to add a sequel, because everything was so neat and tidy and irritating. Okay, read now.

Chapter IV

Neville ripped open the letter with almost indecent enthusiasm.

 __

_Dear Neville,_

Even though he just wanted to know what the answer was, he read it completely through.

_I'm honored at your request, and am pleased to announce that my father has agreed to let me join you; providing, of course, that he be given the address. Of course, it would help if I had the address, as well, so I could actually go there. I'll be expecting your owl._

_~All My Love,_

_Luna_

The shortest letter she had ever sent him, and yet the most fulfilling by far.

He felt stupid that he had forgotten to include the address and several other details, such as the telephone number (the home wasn't in a wizarding community, so owls flying back and forth too often would look suspicious). He quickly wrote a new letter to Luna, hand shaking more than slightly, and tied it to the bird that was still standing in his bedroom, waiting for his response.

He could barely get to sleep, and when he finally did he dreamed of nothing but Luna and how she would react to their new home.


	5. A Constant State of Waiting

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nor do I claim to. Claims to own Harry Potter That is exactly the type of thing that I wouldn't do, because I don't own Harry Potter… As far as you know!

Author's Note: Arrgh! This is so much fluffy stuff that it bothers me! Oh well, maybe the new situation will bring some conflict to the story, instead of just being a huge pile of mushy stuff.

Author's Note: As always, PLEASE review. I highly doubt that I'll post chapter 6 until I get at least 2 reviews. Now, 2 reviews really isn't that much, but it lets me know that something is happening. And, just to tease you a bit, I'm going to try very hard to leave something missing at the end of this chapter…

Author's Note: I'm back, after what's probably been at least a few months. In fact, by the time I post this, I have no idea how long it will have been, maybe even a full year, but I'm back and I'm trying to finish this chapter, at least.

Author's Note: Though it may seem otherwise, I really do appreciate it when people read my writing; that's why reviews mean so much to me, they let me know that people really are reading it. There's a lot of really great writers and stories, and so when someone reads one of mine, I truly feel honored. Okay, I'm done being all… yeah. Okay, now read!

Chapter V

Luna Lovegood was amazed when she read Neville's invitation. She had a hard time getting her father to agree; he was extremely overprotective since Luna's mother had passed away. But finally, after reminding him that Neville had been in the Department of Mysteries with her, had fought off numerous Death Eaters when he was only fifteen, and now he was seventeen and of age, and he had his grandmother's permission to go live on his own for a while. She reminded him that Neville was really a good guy, and he wouldn't try to take advantage of her or anything, that if he even tried, Luna wouldn't let him. She promised her father that she would call him every single day and write once a week, and, finally, he agreed.

Luna trusted Neville, and she trusted herself. She knew how hard it would be to not do anything they were going to regret, but she knew that that wasn't the reason why she was going with Neville. It was just so hard to not be around him, and the thought of waiting even longer to see him than she already had was unbearable. Anyway, it was only for a few weeks. Then they would be back at Hogwarts.

Still, Luna couldn't help but be nervous about it. For the very first time, she was going away from home to a place where she was basically free to do as she wished. At home, she was given a certain amount of freedom, perhaps a little more than some other girls her age; she lived in a rather secluded area, where there were more centaurs than humans. Luna loved being outdoors; her father had allowed her to keep any animal she found, especially the strange ones. At the end of her third year, she had asked Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, if she could take home the remaining Blast-Ended Skrewts. As it were, there was only one left, but, being forced by the Ministry of Magic to get rid of the creatures or else face prosecution on the charges of illegal cross-breeding, he allowed her to take it home, and she promptly released it into the forest near her house. She cared for it, tamed it better than Hagrid could, and made it downright peaceful.

But still, her father had limits. She wasn't allowed into the nearest village, and when he went for one reason or another, she stayed home with her animals. He was gone every day, whether he was at the Quibbler office, or out researching some conspiracy. The summer after her fourth year, they went on a trip to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack, but Luna ended up basically staying at the campsite all day while her father went out looking for it. Of course, he never did find one; it found Luna, and her father took that as a blessing that she should always wait in safety, because good things come to those who wait.

Luna was done waiting. She had spent the past sixteen years waiting for something to happen, waiting for a new pet, waiting for her father to come home. And now, finally, something happened. And, realizing that her entire life had been nothing but waiting for one thing or another, Luna wasn't nervous anymore.


	6. All He Needs

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. L

Author's Note: I've tweaked the ending of chapter five, so now it has some more closure, and the thing about Luna's father's overprotective-ness fits in with the story a little better. Okay, now read.

Neville nervously sat in his new apartment, waiting for Luna to come. _Oh, why did I ask her? She probably only said yes because she didn't want to be mean! I'm such an idiot! I'm not ready to live by myself! I'm only 17! I should just go back to Grandma's house and tell her I'm not ready. But Luna should be on her way by now. There's no turning back. I told Gran and Luna that I was ready to do this, and I am. I just have to do it. That's all there is for me now, anyway. If I go back to Gran, I'll be the family disappointment for generations. My cousins will threaten their children with ending up like me, the one who couldn't even spend a summer on his own._

_And I won't even be on my own. _He reminded himself. _I'll be with Luna. Nothing can go wrong if she's here. And I'll have to try my best, since I'll be supporting both of us. But we'll be fine. _He remembered what he had said to convince his grandmother to let him go, and all that he did to prepare. _I have a job. I have gold. I have a place to stay. I have clothes and furniture. I have everything I'll need. I have Luna._

And, as if to reinforce that last thought, there came a knock at the door. Neville opened it immediately, knowing who it was. After all, only one person knew anyone lived there. And that was the person he most wanted to see.

_It doesn't matter how it happens. It doesn't matter what I have to do. I have the trust of my family, and I have Luna, and because of that, everything will work out fine._

**REVISED Author's note: I know I promised you a longer chapter coming soon, but to be honest, this fic is really starting to get on my nerves. If anyone wants to continue this on their own and take credit for it, just mention that I started it and I'll be fine. Otherwise, this is all. Sorry. I'm over my Neville/Luna fic stage now and I'm thoroughly obsessed with Draco/Hermione. So let me know if you want to continue it. I seriously won't mind. Later, all.**


End file.
